Doria Cursius
by AryaJedusor
Summary: Doria hait les sang-purs et leurs idéaux racistes. Issue d'une grande famille de sang-purs. Arrivera-t-elle à les fuir ? Elle et Sirius pourront-ils s'émanciper de ces familles qui leur pourrissent la vie ? OC/Sirius Black
1. Chapter 1

Hello à tous !

Voici ma première fic, je vous laisse juger par vous-même, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas brillant brillant...^^ N'hésitez pas à critiquer commenter et caetera ! Tout vos conseils sont les bienvenus aussi ! Concernant mon rythme de publication, je ne sais pas encore...J'ai bientôt fini le chapitre 2 et pour l'instant je ne fais pas des chapitres très longs, 5,6 pages Word environ. Et en plus j'ai mes cours, donc pour l'instant, rien n'est très sûr. ^^ Bref, bonne (ou mauvaise ?) lecture ! :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1:**

Nous venons de sortir de la 7ème boutique, cette fois c'est la dernière. Tous mes achats pour Poudlard son effectués. Pas trop tôt, ça nous a pris toute la journée. Entre ma mère qui s'arrêtait tout les 20 mètre pour saluer telle ou telle personne, dont elle ne connaissait bien sûr que le nom, le rang et le sang (mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'intéresser d'autre…) et ma sœur qui faisait des sourires étincelants bien comme il faut et aux bonnes personnes avec un maintien ''digne de notre rang'' comme le dit si bien ma mère, je passais comme toujours pour l'invisible alors que c'est quand même pour moi qu'on a fait cette sortie. Mais être transparente, je connais. Et franchement, je ne m'en plains pas

Je m'appelle Doria Cursius. Née dans une des plus grandes familles de sang-purs de Grande- Bretagne, mon père, Marius Cursius Junior gère les affaires familiales depuis le décès de mon grand-père Marcius Senior, ma mère Valentina se contente en bonne épouse de rester sagement à la maison pour assurer l'éducation des enfants. Les enfants, c'est nous :

Marina (ma cadette de deux ans) prototype même de la sang-pure parfaite, un port de tête des plus dédaigneux, des idéaux racistes profondément haineux, les cheveux blonds platines et les yeux bleus les plus perçants qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, une bouche toujours pincée lui donnant l'impression d'avoir continuellement une bouse de fragon sous le nez, une copie conforme de ma mère.

Isaac (mon cadet de 2 ans, lui aussi), c'est le jumeau de Marina né quelques instant après cette dernière, à part le physique Isaac n'a rien à voir avec cette sale garce, ses magnifiques yeux bleus sont doux et rassurants au lieu d'être perçants et effrayants, il est très timide et ne parle que rarement, seulement lorsque mes parents s'adressent à lui, et avec des phrases ridiculement courtes. Quand c'est Marina qui lui parle il se contente de l'ignorer et quelques fois lui répond comme à mes parents. Moi, par contre quand j'essaie d'entamer la conversation devant le reste de la famille il ne me répond pas. Il ne me parle que lorsque nous sommes seuls et quelles longues discussions ! Nous parlons de sa passion pour les livres et les anciens grimoires de notre bibliothèque familiale, de sa hâte d'aller à Poudlard pour enfin prendre des cours d'astronomie et rencontrer Albus Dumbledore, son héros de toujours, de la haine et dégoût que nous partageons envers Marina, bien sûr, ça personne ne le sait à part lui et moi.

Pour les parents Isaac est un gentil garçon silencieux mais obéissant, plus tard il fera de bonnes études, assistera aux soirées mondaines, se comportera bien avec tous les autres sang-purs, plus tard, il reprendra les rennes des affaires familiales, se trouvera une bonne épouse digne de son rang qui lui donnera de bons héritiers. Mais, ça, ils n'ont pas encore daigné le dire à Isaac.

Moi par contre je suis une touuuuuuuuuuuuuuute autre histoire. Je n'ai pas du tout pris du côté de ma mère, et j'en suis bien contente. Je suis une mini Marcus, comme tout le monde le dit. J'ai les mêmes cheveux noirs d'ébène très foncés et raides caractéristiques aux Cursius qui m'arrivent au creux des reins. Des grands yeux verts entourés de longs cils, mais pas n'importe quel vert, un vert émeraude très foncé et brillant, la peau blanche et une taille fine. D'après les discussions de mes parents, je suis le meilleur parti de la génération, après les avoir entendus dire ça, il y a quelques mois, j'ai pleuré pendant des heures. Il faut que je sois claire avec vous, je hais ma famille, je hais les sang-purs, leur idées racistes, leur hypocrisie prononcée et leur bonnes manières exagérées. Et franchement, je ne me gêne pas pour le leur montrer. Déjà toute petite, je contredisais toujours mes parents leur assurant que les moldus n'étaient pas méchants du tout. En effet, je m'étais liée d'amitié avec une moldue que je croisais souvent lors de mes balades dans le grand parc de Londres. Elle me parlait de ses parents qui lui achetaient tout le temps des poupées aux magnifiques cheveux blonds, de sa sœur qui passait ses journées à écouter les Beatles. Quand je lui demandai qui ils étaient, elle me regarda comme si j'étais une extraterrestre et m'expliquai avec véhémence que c'était le groupe en vogue du moment et que sa sœur passait son temps à s'extasier devant les photos d'un certain Dingo, Pingo ou Ringo, je ne me rappelle plus et à jouer de la guitare en les écoutant sur des ''disques'', je n'osais pas lui demander ce que c'était de peur de passer encore une fois pour une inculte, j'avais renoncé à comprendre les moldus et leur lubies…

Un jour elle était venue avec sa fameuse Shelly la Grande Sœur, je pense que Shelly devait être de corvée de promenade. Elle nous laissa jouer entre nous tandis qu'elle sortait un étrange objet d'une housse noire. Je restai coite devant elle lorsqu'elle esquissa une petite mélodie entraînante. Voyant mon air éberlué, Shelly éclata de rire et me demanda si je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer de la guitare. Je lui répondis que oui et elle commença à m'expliquer le fonctionnement étrange de cette machine à sons. Jour après jour, Shelly ramenait toujours sa sœur en promenade et me consacrait une petite demi-heure d'apprentissage intensif de ''guitare''. Je devenais de plus en plus doué et Shelly était très étonnée de ma capacité à apprendre si vite. Plus tard, sous ma demande, Kristine, la gouvernant qui m'amenait en promenade dupliqua la guitare de Shelly et la miniaturisa pour me la donner, c'est ainsi que j'eus ma guitare que je cachais soigneusement dans ma grande malle.

Un jour, à la maison j'entendis mes parents nommer les pires défauts des moldus, cette race affreuse à éradiquer au plus vite. En petite fille innocente de 6 ans et demi, je répliquai naïvement que c'était totalement faux et que les moldus était très intelligents et gentils. Je ne saurai dire qui de mon père ou ma mère avait le regard le plus choqué. Ma mère s'est lentement tournée vers moi et ma demandé d'un ton calme et très inquiétant et ma demandé :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une telle chose, Doria ?

Bêtement, je lui répondis :

-Mon amie Liza et sa grande sœur son très gentilles et même que Shelly elle joue très bien de la guitare.

-Pouvons-nous savoir qui sont ses personnes ? hurla ma mère d'une voix aiguë .

-Mes amies du parc répondis-je un peu plus inquiète.

-KRISTINE TE LAISSE PARLER A DES MOLDUES ?! cria ma mère avec une voix à faire trembler tout le manoir, elle avait le visage rouge et agitait les bras dans tout les sens. KRISTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NE ! appela-t'elle finalement.

Quelques instants plus tard était apparue Kristine, tremblante et livide.

-Ou…oui, mada…me ? murmura Kristine.

- JE VIENS D'APPRENDRE QUE VOUS AVIEZ LAISSE DORIA EN COMPAGNIE DE REPUGNANTS MOLDUS, EST-CE VRAI, IMMONDE SOILLURE ?

-Je…je…je tremblota Kristine.

-ENDOLORIS !

Les sort de mon père la frappa de plein fouet et elle s'écroula sur le sol, hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, mes parents se relayèrent pour lui lancer sans cesse le même sort. Au bout de quelques minutes, du sang coula de sa bouche et elle s'évanouit à même le sol, des spasmes la secouant. Mes parents arrêtèrent leur effroyable châtiment et des domestiques vinrent emmener le corps inanimé de Kristine, qui avait la peau plus que pâle et dont des cheveux blancs ornaient à présent sa chevelure aubrun.

Ma mère lança froidement :

-Lorsque cette incapable daignera ouvrir les yeux, dites-lui qu'elle est définitivement renvoyée et que notre noble famille se chargera du fait qu'elle ne toruve plsu jamais de poste.

La pièce débarrassée ma mère se tourna vers moi, un sourire diabolique sur le visage et me dit:

-Doria, ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Parler avec des moldus est un crime odieux dans notre société. Et les phrases que tu as prononcé tout à l'heures sur ses immondes moldues sont FAUSSES ! TU M'ENTENDS DORIA ? SI TU OSES ENCORE PRONONCER DE TELLES CHOSES SUR EUX, SACHE QUE TU SERAS PLUS QUE PUNIE ! ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ?

Pourquoi devrais-je répondre oui, vu que je n'étais absolument pas d'accord avec ses paroles ? Les rouages de mon petit cerveau s'activait dans ma petite tête mais je fus brusquement interrompue dans mes réflexions par une gifle retentissante sur ma joue.

-POURQUOI NE REPONDS-TU PAS A TA MERE ? hurla mon père

-jepensequ'elleatort dis-je à toute vitesse sans réfléchir.

-ENDOLORIS ! cria ma mère

Je sentis alors des milliers de lames me transpercer le corps, je criai si fort que la tête m'en tourna. J'avais l'impression de me baigner dans du feu, mon crâne me faisait si mal que je m'évanouis. Mais avant le noir total j'entendis mes parents ricaner et me dire d'une voix de dément '': J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon.''

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me réveillai dans mon lit, les membres engourdis et la tête tournante. L'esprit encore embrumé, je compris enfin qu'on venait de m'infliger mon premier Doloris. Le premier d'une longue série…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! On a enfin une apparition de Sirius.

J'ai déjà écrit la suite, donc je la publierai bientôt.

Un merci à CorneliaCatalist pour sa review ! Ma première review XD ! Encore merci ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ma chambre ou plutôt le cagibi que l'on m'avait finalement attribué après maintes punitions, ne comportait qu'une petite lucarne, un matelas recouvert d'un petit plaid qui ne me tenait pas chaud du tout et une grosse malle agrandie magicalement et contenant plusieurs compartiments. Point barre. Ni plus ni moins. L'ironie là-dedans c'est que nous avons un manoir de 3 étages comportant plus de 80 pièces plus majestueuses les unes que les autres. Mes parents ayant abandonné de me dresser telle une bonne sang-pure, avaient décidés de m'oublier. C'est pour ça que je ne les voyais qu'aux repas, le reste du temps je n'avais pas le droit de sortir de ma '' chambre ''. Par contre, si eux avaient abandonné l'espoir de faire de moi une jeune sang-pure parfaite, ils ne désespéraient pas de me présenter aux soirées mondaines organisées par et pour les pro-sang-purs pour me présenter à mes potentiels futurs ''maris''. J'avais donc l'obligation de bien me tenir à ces soirées. En effet, mes parents avaient un moyen de pression sur moi. Slixy. Slixy est un de nos nombreux elfes de maison. Mon seul ami dans cette maison de fous. Il me ramenait des friandises, des couvertures supplémentaires la nuit et venait me faire la conversation lorsque je m'ennuyais. Il me parlait de l'Egypte. Le pays où il est né, des sorciers de là-bas de son travail aux cuisines et de sa mère qui était elfe de maison chez les Black.

Bref, mes parents avaient remarqué que les Doloris et le fouet n'avait plus d'effet sur moi, ils avaient décidé de me faire chanter en me menaçant de maltraiter Slixy à ma place. Je me retrouvais donc obligé d'assister à ses soirées.

La seule lumière dans ce tableau noir était Sirius Black.

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, ma mère et Walburga Black se retrouvaient tout les dimanches pour prendre le thé. Une semaine, c'était chez nous, l'autre chez eux. Moi, mon frère et ma sœur devions toujours l'accompagner. Ainsi, tous les dimanches, je me retrouvais avec Regulus et Sirius. Sirius est moi nous sommes bien entendus dès le début. Nous avions la même aversion pour nos parents et leurs idées. Nous détestions ces soirées organisées pleines d'hypocrite. Notre plus grand cauchemar était de nous retrouver à Serpentard et nous avions vraiment hâte de nous retrouver à Poudlard. Loin de ces familles que nous haïssions plus que tout au monde. Ver nos 5 ans, nous nous étions promis de nous soutenir le plus possible contre ces montres qui nous maltraitaient lorsque nous osions leur faire comprendre notre point de vue. On avait fait un pacte ou on jurait de ne jamais nous quitter. Mais ce qui nous rapprochait le plus encore, c'était notre goût très prononcé pour les mauvaises blagues. On passait nos dimanches à échafauder des plans diaboliques à tester sur Regulus , Marina et nos parents respectifs. Je ne saurai citer toutes les choses que nous leur avons fait subir. Mais à chaque fois cela se soldait par une punition cuisante mais une bonne dose de rire. Le dimanche est vraiment mon seul rayon de soleil dans des années de solitude. Marina ne lâchait pas Regulus (sur ordre de ma mère), moi je ne lâchais pas Sirius mais ce n'était pas du tout parce que ma mère me l'avait demandé… Isaac, lui se contentait de se mettre dans un coin près de ma mère en lisant un livre pendant qu'elles papotaient mode française et potins avec Walburga Black.

Mes journées, sont ennuyeuses, très ennuyeuses. Je me levai le matin à 5h30 et j'allais voler dans l'immense parc qui bordait le manoir, j'ai oublié de vous dire que je suis une accro fanatique au Quiditch. Mon balai est la chose la plus précieuse que je possède avec ma guitare. A 7h00, je revenais discrètement dans ma chambre et j'attendais que Slixy vienne me dire de descendre pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. A 8h00. Mon précepteur vient me donner des leçons de Géographie, de langues, de mathématiques, d'histoire et tout ce qui m'est nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de mes études à Poudlard. Après c'est le dîner. Dès que le repas est terminé, je reprends mes leçons jusqu'au souper. Après le souper, je monte dans ma chambre pour jouer un peu de guitare et bouquiner des livres moldus que j'achète en cachette.

Donc, ce soir, une fois de plus, je suis couché sur le matelas, le tome I de Star Wars entre les mains. J'ai lu une bonnes vingtaine de fois ce livre, à présent, il est tout écorché et usé, les pages sont cornées et les beaucoup de passages sont surlignés. Les livres, la musique, le Quiditch et Sirius sont mes seules occupations.

Plongée dans mes pensées je ne remarquai pas le ''tactac'' qui résonnait à ma fenêtre, après plusieurs secondes le bruit se fit plus pressant et je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Et là, je dus me mettre la main devant la bouche pour retenir un cri de surprise. Sirius était sur son balai, volant devant ma fenêtre il me faisait des grands signes de la main.

-Alors, Dia, prête pour une petite balade nocturne ? me dit-il en rigolant

-C'est quand tu veux mon vieux. Je me retournai pour aller chercher mon balai que j'avais soigneusement rangé dans ma malle.

-Mignonne ta tenue me fit remarquer Sirius en toisant mon T-shirt noir trop ample et terne à force de tous ces lavages et mon bas de training gris et totalement informe sans parler de mes chaussettes une était blanche à pois vert kaki et l'autre rouge avec des spirales jaunes. Hum, pas très féminin tout ça.

-Ouais ! Sexy un jour, sexy toujours. Lui répondis-je ne rigolant

-Bon, allez viens !

J'enfourchai mon balai et m'envolai par la fenêtre. Aussitôt une sensation de bien-être m'envahit et le contact du vent sur mon visage m'arracha un sourire sincèrement heureux. J'accélérai pour dépasser Sirius en faisant une petite pirouette au passage.

-Wouhouuuu hurlai-je après avoir dépassé le manoir. On va ou, cette fois ? Repris-je à l'intention de Sirius

- Chais pas, je m'en fous. J'avais juste envie d'aller voler. Et j'ai pensé à toi, ma petite Dodo.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ou je te castre Sirichounet lui rétorquai-je

-Que vous êtes vulgaire, miss ! me dit-il faussement outragé

-J'ai eu un bon maître lui répondis-je sarcastiquement

Il me fit un doigt d'honneur et descendit en piqué pour remonter brusquement très haut dans le ciel.

-Plus qu'un jour à tenir, contente ? me demanda-t-il

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer lui répondis-je

-Et moi donc, j'ai trop hâte d'être dans le Poudlard Express et enfin m'éloigner de tous ces psychopathes.

-Ahhh le rêve commentai-je

On vola encore pendant une ou deux heures en nous défiant de toutes sortes de figures totalement folles.

-Bon, je dois rentrer. Slixy va s'inquiéter dis-je finalement.

-Hum, la vieille folle va se douter de quelque chose si je ne me dépêche pas non plus.

On se remit en route vers le manoir et je m'engouffrai dans mon cagibi par la fenêtre ouverte.

-Bon à après-demain dans le Poudlard Express, Dia ! On se retrouve sur le quai, ok ? me dit Sirius

-T'inquiète, je n'oublierai pas, tu m'as rabâché cette phrase pendant des semaines ! Fis-je en roulant des yeux.

On se tapa dans la main comme on le fait depuis qu'on est petits et il s'envola vers chez lui.

Je me dirigeai vers mon lit. Mon ami me manquant déjà et me glissa sous le plaid. Je soupirai. Dans un jour, je serai à Poudlard. C'est sur cette bonne note que je me laissai aller dans le bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello aux (rares ? ) lecteurs ! Merci à shalimare pour m'avoir mis en Fav ! :D

Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

Chapitre 3 :

Mon immense valise ouverte devant moi, je vérifiais une dernière fois que je n'avais rien oublié. Pourtant, à force de vérifier son contenu au moins 5 fois par jour depuis 1 semaine, je commençais à en connaître le contenu sur le bout des doigts. J'étais vraiment surexcitée à l'idée de rentrer à Poudlard. Je m'éloignerai enfin de tout ces gens que je haïssais. J'allais enfin pouvoir passer mes journées entières avec Sirius. Plus de longues journées ennuyeuses, plus précepteurs à la con, plus de parents qui vous torturaient au Doloris au moindre faux pas, plus de petite sœur affreuse, plus de discussions avec des décérébrés mentaux qui vous parlent des 100 meilleures façons de torturer un moldu et surtout plus de soirées mondaines.

Bref, je bouclai ma valise une dernière en me repassant son contenu en tête.

Mon père l'avait agrandie magicalement elle aussi pour qu'elle puisse contenir pleins de choses. J'avais donc plusieurs compartiments. Un contenait tous mes vêtements (ma mère a absolument tenu à s'en occuper, je cherche donc un moyen de les immoler au plus vite, pouah !), mon balai, ma guitare que j'ai rajouté après que ma mère soit passée (si elle aurait su que je gardais un objet moldu et qu'en plus je m'y entrainais, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui m'aurait attendu), une bonne centaine de bouquin (la plupart moldus) et toutes les lettres que j'échangeais avec Sirius (je n'avais pas intérêt à laisser ça ici).

J'enfilai finalement un tee-shirt AC/DC , un jeans noir usé et des chaussures de skate. Nous devions porter des vêtements moldus pour ne pas nous faire remarquer. Mes chers géniteurs ne voyant pas la différence entre une robe de hippie et un costard cravate, manifestèrent leur dégoût en me voyant vêtue ainsi. Pour eux tout les vêtements moldus étaient hideux, alors bon…

J'étais donc devant la porte du manoir, m'apprêtant à le quitter pour la première fois. Ma valise dans une main, le chat que mon père m'a offert hier soir (je ne lui avais pas encore trouvé de prénom) et ma cage de hibou dans l'autre avec Fliby, mon hibou au plumage noir et aux yeux bleus.

Après un dernier regard pour le manoir, je mis mon bras sur celui de ma mère et je me sentis soudainement aspiré en avant. Trois secondes plus tard, j'étais sur le quai 9 3/4.

Un brouhaha résonnait à mes oreilles et les visages étrangers se bousculaient devant moi. La vapeur du magnifique train rouge et noir emplissait l'air. Il était 10 heures 55. Plus que 5 minutes et je serai en route vers la liberté. Je me retournai vers mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur.

- Te voilà enfin en route vers Poudlard, es-tu heureuse ?

- Oui, père, je le suis lui répondis je distraitement

- Bien, bien. Alors monte dans le train et n'oublie pas de nous envoyer un hibou dès que tu auras été répartie. Me dit-il. Puis se penchant d'un air menaçant vers moi, il me chuchota d'une voix effrayante : Si tu n'es pas répartie dans la maison du noble Salazar Serpentard, tu peux t'estimer comme morte. M'as-tu bien compris, Doria ?

Pfffh, mon œil ! Il me répète cette phrase depuis ma naissance. Mais je préfère avaler une soupe de fientes d'hiboux parsemées d'ongles de trolls plutôt que de passer les 7 meilleures années de ma vie avec des pr-sang purs qui me rappelleraient sans cesse que j'ai eu le malheur de naître dans la famille des Cursius. Mes parents et ceux de Sirius exigent de nous d'aller à Serpentard, mais je ne compte pas finir ma scolarité avec tous ces serpents vicieux de la ''haute société'' ! Ah ça, jamais !

Mais malgré tout, je réponds que oui, que j'ai compris et que je ferai honneur aux Cursius. Ma mère me lança un regard pénétrant et glacial de ses yeux bleus perçants.

-J'ose espérer que tu ne seras point dissipé à Poudlard, car sinon gare à toi.

Avec Sirius comme compagnie cela me semble hautement probable. Mais en hypocrite affirmée je lui réponds que je serai sage. Puis me tournant vers Isaac, je vois des petites larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et je ressentis une vague de remords et de tristesse m'envahir. Après tout, ce pauvre Isaac avait juste eu la même malchance que moi. J'osais espérer qu'il échaperait à cette famille dans les plus brefs délais, comme je comptais bien le faire.

-Oh Isaac, tu vas me manquer lui dis-je en l'enlaçant

Mes parents et Marina trop abasourdis de me voir dans cette position avec mon frère à qui je n'étais pas censé parler, ne réagirent pas pendant au moins 10 secondes.

-Relâche- le tout de suite, siffla ma mère. Nous sommes en public petite inconsciente.

Malgré moi, je le relâchai et lui jetai un dernier regard.

-Bon le train va partir, alors… Au revoir.

Mes parents ne me répondent même pas et s'apprêtent déjà à transplaner.

Alors j'avancais rapidement vers le train un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je montais enfin dans le Poudlard Express. Le train de mes rêves. Le train de ma liberté comme j'aimais l'appeler…

Je déambulais dans les couloirs du train à la recherche de Sirius et d'un compartiment vide, lorsque que je me sentis brutalement tirée en arrière.

- AHHHHH hurlai-je sous le choc

- Soumission Doria, soumission me susurra une voix à l'oreille

- Imbécile fis-je en me dégageant après avoir reconnu la voix

T'est vraiment qu'un hadicapé, Sirius !

- Oh la susceptible me répondit-il en levant les yeux aux ciels J'ai deux mots à te dire ! J'avais dit sur le quai ! S-U-R L-E- Q-U-A-I !

- J'étais en retard ! répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Je me retournai pour l'observer, il portait un sweat-shirt noir, un jean et des tennis blanches, ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés lui arrivaient sous les oreilles et lui tombaient devant ses yeux gris qui brillaient d'une lueur de malice. Je lui mis un coup de poing sur l'épaule mais il se contenta de sourire, en effet je doutais de ma force étant donné nos 25 centimètres de différence.

-Bon, on se trouve un compartiment ? me demanda-t-il en me prenant la main.

J'acquiesçai et on commença à ouvrir les compartiments au pif pour trouver une place. Finalement après 10 minutes de recherche, on se trouva un compartiment vide. On installa nos valises et nos cages de hibou dans le filet à bagages.

-C'est quoi ce chat ? me demanda Sirius.

-Un cadeau de mon père ironisai-je.

-Pfffhhh

-T'aurais pas une idée de prénom, par hasard ?

-Bah… Boule de poil ? Guimauve ratatinée ? Œil noir à moitié flambé ?

-Non, mais t'es trop doué, mec… lui répondis-je en rigolant

Soudainement on ouvrit la porte et un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux ambres apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il tenait sa valise d'une main et un livre dans l'autre. Ses vêtements étaient soignés et ses cheveux docilement coiffés.

-Bonjour, puis-je m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il timidement mais poliment

-Bien sûr ! Sirius et moi avions parlé de la même voix, on explosa de rire.

Le pauvre garçon avait vraiment l'air gêné et il s'installa maladroitement à côté de Sirius.

-C'est quoi ton petit nom ? le questionnai-je

-Lupin. Remus Lupin. Me répondit-il en rougissant.

-Moi, c'est Doria Cursius et lui c'est Sirius Black, c'est un vrai crétin. Surtout il ne faut pas hésiter à le frapper, il est vraiment débile.

-Eh ! protesta Sirius. Et elle c'est une garce prétentieuse qui mange des fourmis pour le goûter avoua Sirius à Remus sur le ton de la confidence.

-C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire de fourmis! C'était quand j'avais 3 ans et demi et je te rappelle que c'était toi qui m'avait lancé ce défi à la con !

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda Remus.

-Bah depuis qu'on est né en fait lui répondit Sirius en souriant

-Waouh !

-Ouais tu l'as dit, je me demande comment j'ai réussi à el supporter pendant tout ce temps commentai-je en prenant une fausse mine désespérée.

-En fait elle dit ça, mais elle est folle de moi en fait dit Sirius en se passant la main dans les cheveux un sourire supérieur au coin des lèvres et les yeux au loin.

-Mais bien sûr ! Je rêve de passer le restant de mes jours avec toi et passer toutes les nuits qui me restent à vivre à batifoler en ta compagnie répondis-je d'un ton faussement langoureux.

Le pauvre Remus arborait à présent une mine choquée et on explosa de rire devant son visage.

-T'inquiète Mumus, on rigole.

-Mumus ? répéta-t-il bêtement en rougissant Mais c'est complètement stupide comme surnom.

-Quand Sirius Black décide quelque chose, tu ne peux rien y faire. Bienvenue dans ce monde cruel Mumus. Ce surnom va te rester longtemps crois-moi. Tiens, moi, par exemple il m'appelle Dia ou Dodo aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

-Eh ouais, va falloir t'y faire. Au fait, tu veux aller dans quelle maison Mumus ?

-J'aimerai bien aller à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor répondit tout de même Remus les sourcils froncés.

-Check ! fit Sirius en lui tapant dans la main

-Nos parents veulent absolument que nous allions à Serpentard. Mais on préfère crever que d'aller là-bas. Hein dis, Sir' ?

-Carréement me répondit-il en prenant une mine dégoûtée

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et je m'éjectai carrément de mon siège pour sauter au cou du nouveau venu.

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAMES ! hurlai-je

-DORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! me répondit-il en criant aussi

-Ca fait tellement longtemps, mon vieux lui dis-je en le relâchant

-Ouais !

Devant moi se tenait une des seules personnes que j'apprécie dans ce monde pour l'instant si cruel. Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et les magnifiques yeux émeraudes si caractéristiques à ma famille et surotut un magnifique sourire des plus aimable. Il faisait environ la même taille que Sirius et il avait des lunettes aux montures noires.

-Tu nous présentes, Dia ? Intervint Sirius

-Ah, désolée. Sirius, voici James Potter mon cousin. James, voici Sirius Black. Et Rémus Lupin.

James salua poliment les deux garçons.

-Ah le fameux Sirius ! Tu sais quand on se voyait avant, Doria parlait tout le temps de toi.

Sirius afficha un grand sourire et se retourna lentement vers moi.

-Ah, bon ? Dia te parle de moi ? Intéressant…. Quand je te disais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister…

Je levai une fois de plus les yeux aux ciels pour exprimer mon exaspération.

Puis se tournant vers James, il demanda.

-Pourquoi vous ne vous voyez plus ?

-Ma mère s'est émancipée des Cursius, i ans. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'est pour ça que je n'ai plus revu Doria, depuis. Lui répondit James mais maintenant va falloir rattraper le temps perdu.

-Carrément ! lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Nous fûmes alors, ENCORE interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Dévoilant un garçon aux cheveux noirs et longs et une fille aux cheveux roux-brun


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonjour !

Je suis sooooo sorry pour le retard, j'étais en Tunisie dans un endroit qui se nomme le trou du cul du monde et ou il n'y a bien sûr pas de wifi. Comment ai-je pu survivre ? Je me le demnade...

Bref, voici le chapitre 4, ou on rencontre Lily et Severus.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de mon erreur avant... J'ai dit que James avait des yeux verts, alors qu'ils sont bruns. J'ai eu un ptit bug... J'imagine que je pensais à Lily. XD

Je tiens aussi à remercier Cogitatio ! C'est trop gentil et c'est super de se dire que quelqu'un prend la peine de me lire ! Buhuuu ! :)

Disclaimer : Tout ce monde fabuleux dont je rêve à chaque seconde de ma piètre existence aappartient à la femme la plus plus fabuleuse que la Terre ait portée, Joanne Kathleen Rowling. :')

* * *

Le garçon avait des petits yeux noirs perçants, des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et un teint vraiment très pâle. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et déprimé mais il avait continuellement les yeux rivés sur la fille. Il portait une veste en cuir beaucoup trop grande et un pantalon retroussé et tâché.

En bref, ce garçon dégageait une aura glauque.

La fille quand à elle, c'était le contraire.

Elle portait une longue robe verte et des petites ballerines blanches. Ses longs cheveux roux lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos. Ses cheveux portaient un serre-tête blanc. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux émeraude pigmentés de gris et de longs cils, des joues roses et un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Elle aussi avait un épais livre sur la métamorphose dans les bras.

Cette fille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminin. J'eus soudain honte avec mes fringues de moldu déchaîné. Mais une Cursius n'a pas honte, me rappelai-je.

-Bonjour ! Tous les compartiments sont pleins. On peut rester ici ? questionna-t'elle

James acquiesça rapidement, se leva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quiditch et prit la valise des mains de la nouvelle venue pour la déposer dans le filet.

-Bien sûr entre, entre ! lui dit-il

-Merci ! Je me présente. Lily Evans et voici mon ami Severus Rogue. Nous étions voisins. Dit-elle avec sérieux.

-Enchanté Lily ! Moi c'est James. James Potter lui répondit James en se passant la main dans les cheveux sans remarquer le garçon.

-Bonjouuur ! Chantonnai-je en essayant de ne pas pouffer de rire devant les manières de James. Moi, c'est Doria Curisius ! Salut Lily ! Salut Severus !

-Salut grogna Rogue.

-Enchanté, Doria ! me répondit Lily avec un sourire chaleureux.

Les autres se présentèrent et Lily vint s'asseoir près de moi et Severus s'installa entre la fenêtre et elle.

-Alors, ou voulez-vous aller à Poudlard ?

-Gryffondor ! Nous criâmes encore en chœur Sirius et moi.

Une nouvelle fois cela nous arracha un fou rire qui dura aux moins cinq minutes. Oui, nous rigolons souvent. Va falloir vous y habituer

-Je ne sais pas trop encore… avoua Remus

-Gryffondor, bien sûr ! La maison des courageux ! se vanta James Et toi, Lily ?

-Eh bien, toutes les maisons me conviendraient dit-elle simplement

-QUOI ? TOUTES ? je demandai ahurie en prenant une mine suspicieuse envers cette Lily Evans

-Eh bien… Serdaigle, me conviendrait bien. Je suis une élève studieuse. Poufsouffle aussi. Je me considère comme loyale. Gryffondor, m'irait aussi. Et Severus m'a beaucoup parlé en bien de Serpentard.

-Tu sais qu'aller à Serpentard serait la pire chose qui puisse t'arriver ?! lui reprocha Sirius les yeux agrandis de surprise

-N'importe quoi ! rétorqua Rogue pour la première fois

-Et tu sors d'où pour vouloir aller à Serpy ? Encore une pro sang pure ? Demandai-je à Lily après un regard noir pour Rogue

-Non ! Je suis née moldue si tu veux tout savoir. S'emporta-t-elle légèrement.

-Eh bien tu ne connais rien à Serpentard alors. Ils sont vils, cruels, hypocrites, méchants, sadiques, manipulateurs et froids. Voilà ce qu'est Serpentard ! fut la répartie de Sirius

-Ca c'est vrai ! approuva vivement James

-Vous n'avez pas honte ? Black, Cursius, Potter…. Les quelques plus grandes familles de sang-purs de Grands-Bretagne ! Qu'est-ce que diraient vos parents s'ils vous entendaient ! dit Rogue avec une mine dégoutée

-Oh mais ta gueule ! hurla Sirius. La première fois de ma vie ou je suis loin de cette bande de tarés, il a fallu que je trouve un pauvre débile pour me rappeler ces gros cons !

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends, Rogue !? Sang-purs, sang-purs… Qu'est-ce que je hais ce mot ?! Et t'est quoi d'abord toi un autre sang-pur à deux noises ? fis-je

-Dans ce cas pourquoi tu traînes avec une née-moldue ? Que diraient ta môman chérie en voyant son fiston traîner avec une née moldue ?! dit Sirius avec une voix de fillette se moquant ouvertement de lui.

-Pauvre Lily…. Tu l'as complètement endoctrinée, … dit James en secouant lentement la tête d'un air faussement scandalisé.

- MAIS TU DIS N'IMP…

- CA SUFFIT ! Hurla Remus

Tout le compartiment se tut soudainement et nos regards se tournèrent vers le p'tit Mumus qui était plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre. Il toussota légèrement et prit la parole d'une voix calme.

-Je pense que c'est idiot de vous disputer de la sorte alors qu'au final nous sommes tous égaux et que seul le choixpeau décidera de la maison ou nous irons. Voilà.

Pas tort, le Mumus… Et j'en ai marre de crier, ma tête me fait atrocement mal depuis mardi lorsque ma mère ma cogné le front une dizaine de fois contre le marbre de la salle de bain. Tout ça pour une histoire de chips, non mais je vous jure.

-Tu as raison fis-je avec une fausse vois philosophique la main sur le cœur et la main tendue vers le plafond

Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire. Tandis que Rogue nous lançait un regard noir.

Lily quand à elle fronça les sourcils et se plongea dans son livre de métamorphose. Mumus leva les yeux au ciel et commencer à nettoyer sa baguette.

-Oh allez, c'était pour rire ! Essayai-je de me rattraper devant la mine vexée des 3 autres boudeurs.

Ils m'ignorèrent royalement et je décidai de me tourner vers James et Sirius.

-Bon les gars, quoi de neuf ?

-AHhhhhhhh ! j'ai failli oublier ! hurla tout à coup Sirius et il se mit à la recherche de quelque chose dans sa valise. Quand il trouva ce qu'il voulait il le mit derrière son dos de sorte à ce que l'on ne voie pas ce qu'il tentait de nous cacher.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est QUOIIIII ? cria-je surexcitée ce qui arracha un soupir à Evans qui tentait apparemment de lire tranquillement.

-Devine… me répondit malicieusement Sirius

-Un boursouflet ? tenta vainement de deviner James qui était lui aussi très curieux de savoir ce qu'il n'ai jamais compris son histoire de boursouflet je crois qu'il a été traumatisé par une horde de bousouflets en chaleur, dans un magasin louche, une fois…

-Nooon ! rigola Sirius

-Euhhh…. Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Diiiiiis !

-Calme-toi Dia ! Pfffh, tu ruines tout le supense avec tes cris d'hystérique. Bon, tiens !

Il me tendit un magazine aux couleurs éclatantes à la couverture pleine de petites images qui bougeaient rapidement. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel magazine. C'était l'exemplaire n°101 de Balai Magazine. Les rédacteurs avaient prévenus les fans de Quiditch qu'ils publieraient un exemplaire inédit pour fêter les 100 exemplaires écoulés. Cette annonce avait été faite 3 mois plus tôt et n'importe quel joueur affirmé bavait à l'avance en attendant, les reportages, interviews, photos, et objets offerts.

-Je t'aime, Sirius. Sois bénis à jamais par le grand manitou que je suis. Lui dis-je d'une voix respectueuse

-De rien, ma Dia. Allez, ouvre-le je sais que tu en meures d'envie. Et il y a des posters et un bracelet à l'effigie des Frelons de Wimbourne, je te les offre. Me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je l'ouvris avec impatience et me plongeai dans ma lecture. Je récupérai le bracelet que je m'empressai de mettre et récupérai les posters que je comptais accrocher dans mon futur dortoir. Je me mis alors à rêver à un lit douillet, à des repas délicieux, à des cours passionnants et aux longues journées passée avec Sirius et James. Ahhhhh soupirai-je à haute voix sans m'en rendre compte.

-Bonjour les enfants ce sera quoi ? Fit une voix chaleureuse

Je me tournai vers la porte et découvrit une femme rondelette aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux pétillants. Elle poussait un chariot rempli de friandises.

Après avoir réalisé qu'elle transportait des SUCRERIES BON SANG ! je lui sautai dessus.

-10 maxi tablettes choc-noisettes. 2 paquets de dragées surprises. Une poignée de souris glacées, une autre de suçaides. un duo pack de chocogrenouilles. Ahhhhh et une vingtaine de gnomes aux limaces et des malices réglisse.

…Silence….

-….S'il vous plaît demandai-je timidement

La vendeuse de bonbons me donna un grand sac jaune plein de surcreries que j'avais commandé avec un petit sourire forcé. On aurait dit qu'il lui en coûtait de me livrer tout ça.

James acheta beaucoup de chocogrenuilles. Sirius choisit encore plus de friandises que moi, mais ce qu'il préféra, c'est sa barbe à Merlin qui à chaque fois qu'il croquait dedans, la barbe de régénérait. Tout le monde acheta cette nouveauté, sauf le Rogue qui ne se contenta que d'une tablette de chocolat noir, pouah ! Lily fut émerveillée devant cet étalage, en effet, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait tout ça. Et pour finir elle acheta un peu de tout. Quand à Remus, c'était tout simplement sidérant, ce type avait une véritable passion pour le chocolat, il acheta en tout un quarantaine de tablettes de toutes sortes, sous les regards ébahis de tout le monde. Lorsqu'on l'interrogea du regard il nous dit qu'il faisait le plein vu que nous n'avions pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Après le départ de la femme au chariot et chacun retourna à ses occupations.

Lily et Rémus retournèrent à leur lecture. Rogue se contenta de regarder le paysage et de jeter de coups d'œil furtifs à Lily. Moi, Sirius et James nous contentèrent de feuilleter le magazine ensemble en critiquant les différents joueurs, le tout en grignotant nos achats.

Après un moment nous proposâmes une bataille explosive à tout le monde.

Rogue et Lily déclinèrent l'offre et déclarèrent vouloir aller se promener dans les couloirs en attendant notre arrivée. James était un peu déçu, ça se voyait, il aimait bien cette fille, apparemment, je lui glissai un clin d'œil en remarquant son attitude, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Après un demi-heure, et 4 parties de bataille explosive, on nous annonça que nous devions mettre nos uniformes et que nous nous approchions de Poudlard. Lily et Rogue réapparurent.

L'excitation me gagnât et je me dépêchai de mettre ma robe que ma mère avait commandé sur mesure à un couturier français, autant dire qu'elle avait coûté la peau des fesses. Les autres s'habillèrent en hâte et on pouvait voir rien qu'en jetant un coup d'œil autour de soi, le niveau social de chacun. C'était dans ses moments-là que je trouvais totalement inutile de ne pas acheter son uniforme dans le même endroit que tout le monde. Rémus avait une robe usée qui avait, on le voyait beaucoup servie, celle de Rogue était encore pire, sale et rappiécé vers les côtes. Lily était irréprochable, elle a commencé à avoir un visage sérieux et stricte, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement lisses, son serre-tête délicatement posé sur ses cheveux flamboyants et longs. Mais, trêve de descriptions inutiles, nous étions vêtus de nos uniformes et on aperçevait déjà au loin les lumières de Poudlard.

Je réalisai alors que dans quelques minutes je rentrerai dans un rêve éveillé. J'allais apprendre tous les secrets de la magie. Je rencontrerais des tas de gens. Je serai enfin toujours avec Sirius et James. Je pourrai enfin jouer au Quiditch librement, je mangerais correctement sans être privée de nourriture durant des jours pour des raisons plus que futiles. Et, le comble de tout, plus de parents. Et ce pour un long et agréable moment… J'eus un immense sourire à cette pensée et je me tournai instanténément ver Sirius qui lui aussi arborait une mine franchement réjouie. On se regarda. On savait tous les deux que Poudlard changerait nos vies. Si on en avait eu une, jusque là.

Le train ralentit et les portes du train s'ouvrirent dans un grand grincement. Enfin… Poudlard, te voilà, enfin.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

Oui, j'ai honte, je suis terriblement désolée ! Même plus, je souffre mille tortures de vous avoir fait attendre siiiiii longtemps. Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps et je suis sûrement la plus grosse flemmarde qui existe, alors je m'excuuuuse ! (à genoux même !)

Bref, voici le chapitre 5 ! Beaucoup de mots pour pas grand chose et je dois que la fin est vraiment cruelle ! Mouhahaha ! :3

Et vous remarquerez également que j'ai du mal à gérer mes deux personnalités. Celle qui parle telle une petite lady du 18ème siècle et celle qui passe son temps à faire du skate dans la rue jusqu'à pas d'heure et qui est tout ce qu'il y a de moins raffiné sur Terre ! Surtout que je passe mon temps en compagnie masculine, mon comportement est fortement touché ! hihi ! Bref, vous verrez certainement des changements de style, à certains moments ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis seulement légèrement schizophrène !

* * *

Nous nous ruâmes tous dehors dans un brouhaha indescriptible et un géant à la barbe plus qu'hirsute attira l'attention de tous les élèves en haussant la voix.

-Les premières année, par ici, les premières années par ici !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui et il nous accueilli avec un grand sourire.

-Je veux 8 personnes maximum par barques. Allez les enfants, le banquet ne vous attendra pas nous dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sirius, James, Remus, quelques autres élèves que je ne connaissais pas et moi primes place dans un des barques. Je ne voyais Evans et Rogue nulle part. Ces barques n'avaient pas l'air très résistantes et elles ne faisaient que chavirer, c'est pour ça que je passai le trajet à m'accrocher à la barque et à malaxer l'avant-bras de Sirius qui ne manqua pas de me le faire remarquer.

-Eh ben, Dia, t'as craqué ton slip, ou quoi ?

-Ta gueule, Sirius. Répliquai-je lorse qu'il joignit une petite pichenette qui me fit perdre l'équilibre à sa parole.

-Allez, détends-toi… Regarde autour de toi, ces arbres, le château et les petites bulles de l'eau, n'est-ce-pas magnifique ?

-Oh oui, fabuleux, même, fis-je ironiquement

-Eh, je déconnais répondit-il vexé de mes paroles

J'essayai de me rattraper. Je détestai quand nos chamailleries se transformaient en disputes. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à une solution que la barque accosta. Hagrid nous laissa aux mains d'une femme aux cheveux d'ébène coiffés en chignon serré, sur sa chevelure reposait un chapeau bleu nuit. Elle avait un air sévère avec ses lèvres pincées et son regard perçant était entouré de lunettes à fines montures, sa robe accordée à son chapeau lui donnait un air imposant et je dois dire que dès le premier coup d'œil, cette femme m'inspira crainte et respect. Et visiblement je n'étais pas la seule. Les discussions et le brouhaha surexcité diminua brusquement à la vue de cette femme.

Fière de son effet, elle prit la parole.

-Bonsoir ! Je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice-adjointe de ce collège qui vous servira de deuxième maison pour les sept prochaines années.

Vous voici donc à présent dans le hall de notre humble et imposante bâtisse qu'est Poudlard. Comme vous le savez surement, dans quelques secondes vous serez répartis dans une des quatre maisons. Gryffondor pour la bravoure, Serdaigle pour l'intelligence, Poufsouffle pour la loyauté et Serpentard pour l'ambition. Seul le choixpeau pourra décider de votre sort fit-elle d'un ton énigmatique… Vous recevrez votre emploi du temps dès demain matin. Et tâchez de ne pas être en retard ! A présent, suivez-moi pour la répartition et le banquet.

Elle se mit en marche et nous la suivîmes docilement en nous émerveillant sur le décor. Des murs anciens et décrépis qui donnaient une allure imposante, des torches et des bougies lumineuses flottaient autour de nous et les tableaux mouvants nous suivaient du regard en souriant ou grimaçant selon les cas…

Finalement on arriva devant une immense porte, le professeur Mcgonagall poussa les battants et devant nous apparut la Grande salle, 4 longues tables, des centaines d'ados surexcités, des cons, des braves, des méchants et des intellos…Poudlard, quoi. Un directeur hippie version Gandalf, des bougies flottantes, un plafond incroyable et le truc le plus important. LE tabouret avec LE choixpeau. Hallelujha, Poudlard !

Les autres élèves nous jetèrent des coups d'œil amusés en voyant la mine apeuré de certains élèves. Pffhhh, bande de trouillards ! Moi je marchais digne, en bonne fausse vraie aristocrate (haha). Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard et j'aperçus quelque connaissance parmi lesquels Lucius Malefoy, Les deux sœurs Black me firent un signe de la tête. Je fis mine de les ignorer. Bellatrix était surement une des personnes qui me faisait le plus peur au monde. Elle était tellement imprévisible, sadique et complètement barje !

Le professeur Mcgonagall prit son chapeau entre ses mains et commença à appeler dans l'ordre alphabétique les élèves de sa liste. Les minutes défilèrent et puis vint le moment ou elle appela Sirius.

- Black, Sirius ! tonna-t-elle

Je regardai Sirius dans les yeux avec le pouce en l'air et un sourire que j'espérais rassurant. Je savais que Sirius avait un immense doute. Il craignait d'aller à Serpentard mais en même temps s'il n'y allait pas ses parents l'étriperaient sûrement. Encore un point semblable entre nous deux. Il avança doucement mais avec l'air digne et aristocrate qu'il gardait malgré son aversion pour les nobles quelqu'un de l'extérieur aurait pensé qu'il était confiant et sûr de lui mais moi qui le connaissait si bien, j'arrivais à distinguer cette pointe si discrète et pourtant si voyante d'effroi au fond de ses yeux. Et oui, Sirius Black avait peur et je ne pouvais pas dire el contraire de moi-même. Mon cœur battait la chamade en espérant que ce foutu choixpeau ferait le bon choix.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur ses cheveux d'ébène. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et on voyait l'expression de Sirius changer au fur et à mesure que le choixpeau chuchotait à son oreille. Après les secondes arrivèrent les minutes et un chuchotement de plus en plus étonné se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle. Les enseignants avaient la mine perplexe et les sourcils froncés. Certains élèves tendaient le cou pour mieux voir et d'autre parlaient entre eux, on voyait les Serpentards étonnés que le mot ''SERPENTARD'' n'ait pas fusé juste après avoir frôlé la tête de Sirius. Sirius Black. C'était pour eux une évidence, Sirius, le sang-pur n'avait pas d'autre place possible. Quand au directeur, il souriait discrètement, les mains croisées sous son menton, ses yeux pétillants, emplis d'étonnement et d'amusement fixait Sirius depuis un moment sans cligner. Moi, par contre, j'avais el cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite et si nous n'étions pas dans la même maison ? Si oui, dans laquelle ? Et si nous, il ou je étions répartis à Serpentard ? Et si non, que diraient les parents ?

Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je ressentis une légère envie de vomir. Heureusement James qui avait compris me rassura d'une légère tape sur l'épaule et d'un clin d'œil confiant.

Soudain, le pli qui formait la bouche du choixpeau s'ouvrit et avec une voix forte dit :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Tout à coup, un silence total se fit dans la Salle. Un silence pesant et tendu. Les enseignants avaient les yeux comme des soucoupes. Les élèves se regardaient sans comprendre. Et les Serpentards étaient tout simplement en état de choc. Je vis Bellatrix et Narcissa se regarder dans les yeux en les clignant toutes les secondes en ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme des poissons. Devant ce tableau plus que ridicules, je me retins d'éclater de rire. Mais il faut dire que le fait que le FAMEUX SIRIUS BLACK soir réparti à Gryffondor était tout simplement inimaginable. Ce n'était surement jamais arrivé dans l'ancienne et noble famille des Black. Soudain, je me rendis compte que le pauvre Sirius était à présent plus que gêné. Alors je fis ce que je faisais de mieux : Détendre l'atmosphère. Alors j'applaudis le plus fort possible avec un sourire rassurant vers Sirius. Au début, étonnés, le reste de la Salle finit par m'imiter. Après tout, applaudir était ce qu'on faisait à chaque élève réparti, non ? Par contre, je n'osai pas regarder vers la table des Serpentard, ils s'attendaient surement à ce que je maudisse et fusille Sirius de regards noirs et dégoûtés et me voir applaudir devait surement avoir fini de les achever. Alors, Dumbledore prit la parole et dit d'une voix paisible et amusé :

-Eh bien, voilà ce qu'on appelle un vrai choixpeau flou !

La Salle éclata de rire et Sirius esquissa un sourire et sen leva pour se diriger vers la table rouge et or.

La répartition continua et puis vint le moment tant redouté.

-Cursius Doria

Je me dirigeai dignement, le nez fier et le regard décidé, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Intérieurement, je tremblais et la tête me tournait. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et McGonagall posa délicatement le choixpeau sur ma tête avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Bonjour, Bonjour, miss Cursius, résonna une voix dans ma tête.

Je sursautai, surprise par cette apparition vocale, je me rendis alors compte que moi seule pouvait l'entendre.

-Alors ou vais-je donc t'envoyer ? Huuum, tu es vraiment très très très complexe, ma petite ! Ambitieuse, très ambitieuse, même ! Serpentard t'irait bien ! Mais je vois que tu as horreur d'être en tête d'un groupe quelconque, tu n'as pas non plus leur stoïcité si caractéristique, pourtant tout les Cursius ont fini à Serpentard ! Mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui reste dans l'ombre, non plus ! Très très loyale envers tes amis, aussi ! Poufsouffle serait vraiment parfait pour toi… Mais je suis réticent ! Oh par Godric, tu es encore pire que le jeune Black ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi pas Gryffondor ? Tu en as les caractéristiques, huuuumm, voyons, voyons Soupira-t-il

Toute la Salle me fixait. C'était affreusement gênant ! Mais je ne laissai rien paraître. Sirius leva les pouces dans ma direction et je souris imperceptiblement. Le choixpeau resta silencieux pendant un long moment, j'étais si tendu que mes jointures qui serraient le tabouret étaient à présent d'une blancheur inquiétante.

Je suppliai silencieusement : PAS SEPRENTARD, PAS SERPENTARD ! Je vous en prie.

-Hum, tu es bien étonnante, tu ne veux pas suivre la tradition familiale ? ! Huum, que dirais-tu de Serdaigle ? Naaaan, tu as leur intelligence, mais pas leur sérieux et tu n'es pas assez studieuse. Bon, bon, bon !

Oh lalala ! Ce foutu choixpeau me rendait dingue ! Qu'il se décide, bon sang ! Plusieurs minutes passèrent et je n'osais pas regarder les élèves face à moi. Le temps de décision était encore plus long que Sirius…

N'y tenant plus, je pris entre mes mains les deux longs morceaux de tissus qui pendaient des deux côtés du choixpeau et tirai violemment dessus ! Y'en avait marre !

-Ahouuuuiiiiiaaaaaaa ! hurla le choixpeau de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende, il ne s'était pas contenté de me parler par télépathie, cette fois !

-C'est, c'est bon, ta place est définitivement à…

* * *

Eh oui, ce dernier mot va définir le reste de l'histoire ! Alors des suppositions ? ^^


End file.
